The present invention relates to novel ergoline derivatives, a process for their preparation, and medicinal agents based on them.
Ergolines with substituents in the aromatic portion of the molecule, i.e., in positions 12 and 14, are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,385 and GB No. 2,093,452.